


Pink and Orange

by Blueskullcandy



Series: LU Artist Appreciation 2020 ficlets [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), also, based on a piece by Ven, go check out ven!!! (venuso.n on Instagram), hope you enjoy!, just a couple of kids cuddling, legend is soft for Hyrule and doesn't even try to deny it to himself anymore, nothing to see here move along, this is pure fluff folks, what a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskullcandy/pseuds/Blueskullcandy
Summary: Great.The kid’s drooling on him.And yet, Legend feels none of the stinging agitation that such an inconvenience would usually pull from him.No.Somehow, it just makes him feel warmer. Fonder.And, Wind Fish, this kid has Legend wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Artist Appreciation 2020 ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985707
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Pink and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This will be the first in four quick ficlets I made for LU Artist Appreciation 2020!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Ven! The piece it's based on made my heart melt, so I hope I managed to capture that here!

Legend’s back hurts. 

The bark of the tree trunk he is leaning against is decidedly  _ less than comfortable _ , each raised ridge of the wood digging painfully into his lower spine. His upper back, meanwhile, feels strained from supporting its own weight for so long– the log was too small to lean against fully– the muscles in his shoulders tied up in thick, unrelenting knots.

Legend’s legs hurt. 

The one folded beneath him has long since grown numb– the veteran dreads having to move it, the pins and needles are going to sting worse than a golden bee– while the one braced against the ground screams in protest, begging for rest or, at least, to be straightened or  _ something.  _

Legend’s neck hurts. 

The angle his head is tilted at could be considered awkward at best and probably idiotic looking at worst. The Veteran hero can feel tension lighting up the left side of his neck, while the right side cramps up from remaining at such a severe angle for so long.

In short, Legend is very,  _ very  _ uncomfortable. 

But he doesn't dare move.

Because while his back hurts, his side is comfortably warm. While his legs ache, they’re crucial to keeping his balance with the weight of another body leaning into his own. And while his neck begs for relief, the soft curls beneath his cheek and the warm, slow breaths on his shoulder make it impossible for him to move.

He can’t risk waking Hyrule, afterall. 

Beside him, the boy shifts and Legend feels the other take a deep breath in against his side. The soft curls beneath his cheek shift as the traveling hero lets out a sigh, followed by a few soft, unintelligible murmurs that have the Veteran’s lips quirking up of their own accord.

Another slow breath in, another slow breath out, and the murmurs return, slightly more urgent than before. If his head wasn't already resting on top of the other's, Legend imagines he would be able to see Hyrule’s furrowed brow and the scrunch of his nose pulling at the sun kissed freckles of his cheeks. 

He doesn't shift to check if his vision is true.

Instead, Legend leans in closer to the other hero, and with his free hand, pulls the blanket wrapped around their shoulders more firmly around them, blocking out the cool air of pre-dawn. 

“Shhhh,” Legend hushes softly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Almost a hum in the back of his throat.

It does the trick. Hyrule’s slight shuffling and little groans fade back into gentle snores as the teen sinks bonelessly into the blanket. Into Legend’s side.

Something drips onto the veteran’s shoulder, forming a warm, wet spot on his tunic.

_ Great.  _

The kid’s drooling on him.

And yet, Legend feels none of the stinging agitation that such an inconvenience would usually pull from him.

No.

Somehow, it just makes him feel  _ warmer. Fonder.  _

And, _ Wind Fish _ , this kid has Legend wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?

The thought drags a roll of the eyes from the veteran, but nothing more.

Legend relaxes more fully against the log that's surely messing up his spine, ignores the screaming of his legs, and the crick in his neck and enjoys the silent company of the younger hero. 

In front of him, the sun begins to peek over the horizon, painting the sky in shades of pink and gold. Pink as a rabbit and gold as eyes alight with a touch of holy magic. 

When the others awaken, Legend will pretend to be asleep. Will let them all think that it was only in his unconsciousness that he let himself be this… vulnerable. 

He will let Wild take his pictographs, will suffer Warriors and Twilight’s ribbing and Time’s knowing looks. He'll ignore Wind’s jokes, Four's raised eyebrows, Sky's soft smile. He will let shock color his face. Let stinging vehemence enter his voice as he denies knowing how he got into this extremely compromising position. 

Because of  _ course  _ this was an accident. He wouldn't just... hug Hyrule for no reason.    


He'll deny his stupidly soft heart until he is as red in the face as his tunic. 

Because that's the kind of person the veteran is. 

But for now, Legend doesn't have to act as the veteran. Doesn’t have to deflect or keep up a facade. 

He can just… be. 

Legend lets his eyes slide closed and his lips pull up into a smile no one else gets to see even as Hyrule’s curly hair tickles his nose and a bony elbow stabs uncomfortably into his stomach.

He relaxes into the discomfort. 

Orange and pink play against the back of his eyelids.

And for the first time in a while, Legend finds himself enjoying the warmth of dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Artist Appreciation day! Make sure to spread some love to all your favorite artist!
> 
> Also, shout out to Seeking7 for organizing this. The LU art community is amazing and I'm always blow away by how hard everyone works to make the best things they can for others to enjoy. You guys are all amazing!
> 
> And VEN!!! You're awesome and I hope this little present could lighten up your day!
> 
> As always, stay safe out there guys!


End file.
